


Screaming Owls

by TeaRoses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: Sometimes dating Luna Lovegood could be a little embarrassing.  Written for the femslashficlets "Language of Flowers" prompt table challenge for the prompt "dahlia."





	Screaming Owls

**Author's Note:**

> According to flowermeaning.com, the dahlia can symbolize "standing out from the crowd and following your own unique path."

Ginny could hear the girls gossiping even without the help of magic. The blonde Ravenclaw said, "Ginny is nice, and she's so good at Quidditch. And she's relatively normal. But honestly, who would date Luna Lovegood?"

Her Hufflepuff friend laughed out loud. Ginny thought they had probably meant for her to hear them, and momentarily contemplated using magic to shut them up, but that might mean a huge amount of points lost for Gryffindor. Punching the blonde in the face, while satisfying, would have the same end result. She sighed, and continued on her way outside, where a crowd had gathered to watch someone up on a broom. Except it wasn't just anyone - it was Luna. She was wearing an odd cloak and mask that seemed to be made of gray feathers, and she was flying in circles. Unfortunately Luna was not a great flyer so she was wobbling quite a bit. And she was making noises. Ginny winced. 

"Hoooooo!" said Luna loudly. The crowd laughed.

Ginny could see Hermione at the edge of the crowd and made her way to her. "What is going on?" she asked.

Hermione sighed. "Esgean screaming owls."

"What are those?"

"Imaginary," Hermione replied. "At least as far as I know. But Luna thinks she might catch one if she flies over the Forbidden Forest pretending to be one. So she's out here practicing."

"Did someone put her up to this?" asked Ginny. 

"No, she's not gullible enough to believe something like that from a student. I think she read it from a book. Honestly Ginny, I tried to reason with her."

"I'm sure you did," murmured Ginny. 

The crowd was laughing loudly and some people were looking at Ginny and laughing too, since they knew she and Luna were a couple. And Ginny knew Luna was eccentric, but this was bizarre even for her. Ginny's face burned, and she felt a combination of anger and shame. Why did Luna do these things?

Coming to a decision, she turned to Hermione. "I need you to help me with a few spells."

"To get Luna off the broom? I'm not sure I know anything that would help."

Ginny shook her head. Ten minutes later, Ginny Weasley was up on a broom, also wearing gray feathers, flying next to Luna. 

"Did you come to help me?" asked Luna with a big smile.

"Yes," said Ginny, looking at her indulgently.

"I know they all think I'm ridiculous," said Luna, "And I suppose I am. But Esgean screaming owls are amazing. You'll see."

Ginny flew right next to Luna, careful to not their brooms hit each other, and leaned over to kiss her. "I think you're amazing," she said. "And I think I love you just as you are. And if you hold the broom with your left hand in front you might wobble less."

Luna laughed and even through the mask Ginny thought she looked beautiful.

"I love you too," Luna said. But Ginny's only answer was "Hoooooo!"


End file.
